


Tails and Hearts

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mostly Fluff, On the surface, The Papys are not there, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Red and Blue have been a couple for a while now, and Red couldn't be happier. But, as Blue has discovered, there is still one thing about himself that bothers Red. He'll have to take care of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts).



> My Ptera is feeling sad because of reasons, so I wrote this for her, as she loves CherryBerry. Enjoy!!!

One thing Blue had discovered in the two years Red had lived with him in their small apartment on the Surface, was that his boyfriend was a very self-conscious monster. Red had almost inconsolable panic attacks at first, always terrified that Blue was going to hurt him. Blue discovered, through his immeasurable patience, that the world Red had come from was a horrific version of the Underground. His Papyrus was dead, leaving Red to survive on his own in a land of murderers with only a single HP to his name. Blue was so happy Red had escaped to his world, and tried to make him feel welcome.

The panic attacks became less, soon only coming when Red had a nightmare about Blue sending him back to Underfell, as Red called it. Blue was always quick to assure him that he would never have to go back. It was during one of these attacks that Blue confessed, kissing Red and whispering that he would never make him go back, he loved him too much to ever send him back to that hellhole. To his surprise, Red reciprocated fully, face alight in a crimson blush that lit up the room, rivaled only by Blue’s own cerulean blush.

Red and Blue had been a couple for a year now, Red’s panic attacks all but nonexistent as they lived their lives loving each other. But there was one final thing Blue had found about his lover; Red was very self-conscious about his tail.

Blue didn’t have a tail, and maybe that was why Red was so nervous about it, Blue mused as he did the supper dishes. He didn’t think Papy had had one either…it had been so long since his brother had dusted Blue still found himself wondering what exactly his brother had looked like. The thought always made him sad. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Blue began humming to himself as he finished up the dishes, a small smile on his face as he felt Red sneaking up on him.

“Ha! Got you babe.” Red growled, picking Blue up and nuzzling his side of his skull. Blue giggled and lightly slapped at his boyfriend, making an attempt at escape to finish cleaning up, only for Red to tighten his hold and stomp out of the kitchen, Blue fully in his arms.

“Babe! I need to finish the dishes, put me down!” Blue tried to sound mad, but since he was still laughing it wasn’t entirely believable. Red growled again playfully, nipping at Blue’s neck and smirking as his small lover squealed.

“No can do. I need some cuddles, and I only know of one skeleton soft enough for the job.” Blue rolled his eyes, reclining mentioning that he was the ONLY skeleton Red knew. Red carried him to their bedroom and flopped him on the bed before crawling in with him, Blue already on his side with his arms open. Occasionally Red would have a rough day emotionally and require simple loving from Blue. Blue called them cuddle days. They didn’t necessarily mean sex; just that Red needed to be in the other’s arms for a while.

Blue began slowly kneading his lover’s spine, careful to avoid any majorly sensitive spots, adding a little extra push to the tense places he could feel with his magic. Eventually Red had relaxed completely in Blue’s chest, breathing even and sockets closed. Blue wouldn’t have been surprised if Red had fallen asleep then. Well, if he did, it gave Blue the perfect chance to help his boyfriend truly relax around him.

Moving slowly, as to not alert Red to what he intended to do, Blue shuffled his lover’s shorts off. His eyelights turned to bright yellow stars as Red’s tail, thick at the base and tapering off to an almost sharp point, slightly uncurled from his leg, wrapped loosely down to the base of his femur. Blue watched it for a moment, making sure Red wasn’t going to wake up, before he warmed his hands with magic Red would be able to recognize. It only took a few touches before the tail unfurled completely, curling and uncurling, no doubt Red unconsciously working the kinks out of the bone. Blue smiled. He could help with that.

Keeping his magic up, Blue started at the base of Red’s spine, massaging it gently but firmly, smirking as Red let out a little moan. Then he moved down a bit, to the very top of the tail, fingering the cartilage between the bones, and paused as Red shifted uncomfortably. Red blinked, confused as to what the strange sensation that woke him was, when he felt it once again, forcing a shiver down his spine. He looked back, almost frightened, and found Blue gently kneading his tail, a large, sweet smile on his face.

“Um, B-babe, I’m not s-sure I like that t-too much…” Red gulped, trying to pull his tail away when Blue stroked a particularly sensitive spot, making him tremble slightly. Blue tilted his head and smirked, repeating the motion. Red let loose a little groan, sinking into the bed, unable to try and stop his lover any longer. Blue giggled and continued, pulling every satisfied groan and moan he could from his boyfriend, until Red had completely melted into the bed, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Blue finally reached the very tip of his lover’s tail, rubbing over it a few times before chuckling and lying beside Red, turning on his side and allowing the other to weakly pull him back into his chest.

Blue closed his eyes as Red began to snore, head tucked into his back, arms curled around his waist, completely at peace. He hoped this wouldn’t be a one-time thing. Love for his Red flooding his soul, Blue drifted off, his own and Red’s soul lighting up and pulsing in time with one another as they slept.


End file.
